Band-Aides Don't Fix Bullet Holes
by DarkMistress18
Summary: They say blood is thicker than water. They lied.
1. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

So this is my first chapter of Band Aides Don't Fix Bullet Holes (Bad Blood). I decided to knock this out the way because, ideas of this first chapter were swirling around in my head and if I let it linger on too long, I would forget what to write. I own nothing of Taylor Swift's characters besides the one I might put in this story. I hope you like it. It's a working progress but I figured I give you guys a little treat as I begin to form this story the way I want it. Enjoy and Please Read and Review! Let me know what you think.

~~Blood Is Thicker Than Water ~~

Darkness felt good. I felt cold. I felt numb. It had to be at least 50 degrees in here. I could just open my eyes and see where I am. I couldn't do it though. If I did, then I know it'd be real. My anger, my boiling anger and the burning feeling in my stomach, prevented me from opening my eyes. I felt comfortable in the dark, serene even. I felt safe. Soft whispers towered over me, echoing. I had to be in a hospital. Probably doctors and nurses wondering what happened to me. Wondering why I'm in this state. I mean I did fell off a five story building. Which made me wonder why I'm not in excruciating pain right now? Pain killers?

I should be dead, having a car break your fall isn't something you come back from so easily. But I'm breathing, I'm alive.

"Can you hear me?" A sudden voice echoed around me. It was a woman. I shut my eyes tighter.

"Miss if you're in pain, please respond" Warmth skin formed around my right hand. I didn't squeeze back.

"She is probably in too much pain to react" The voice calmly said. This time I can hear her on the left side of my ear.

"Her vitals seem normal" She was far away from ear shot this time. Who is she talking to? I slowly opened my eyes this time. There she was at the foot of my bed. She was a petite young girl, with expressionless blank face. She was dressed in all white gear that seemed to be high-tech.

"Are you feeling well?" I turned my head slightly to the right and the she was again. There were two. I felt my left arm being grabbed. There she was again checking my pulse.

"Normal pulse rate" The girl said to her identical other.

"Where am I?" I finally spoke. My voice was hoarse.

"Your safe now" I lifted my head to find the soft voice that filled the room from the speakers. I made out five figures, which seemed to be hidden behind a glass squared room. I slight narrowed my eyes to make out the dark figures, but my head started to feel heavy. I was too tired. I rested my head back down as the triplets continued to watch over me. One would stand behind a computer while the other two would walk back and forth randomly touching me if they had to. I lifted my head back up again, and finally looked at myself, black and blue bruises all over my body. A large scar on my thigh, that seemed to heal quite nicely. Still noticeable though. I shut my eyes back tightly again, the burning pain in my stomach still lingers. Darkness felt good.


	2. Welvin Da Great

So here is chapter two. I love how I am keeping the chapters a little bit short. Probably as I write more chapters they will get longer but I like the pace of my chapters for now.

~Welvin Da Great~

I opened my eyes again. The lights were dim this time. I tried to lift my head up again but something was on my neck preventing me not to.

"A neck brace" A deep voice replied. I shifted my eyes to my right and saw, a silhouette of what looks like to be a man, sitting next to me at my bed side. The room was too dark for me to see his face. A swoosh sound was heard, then the lights suddenly turned on to a white bright light and there he was. A young man with dark brown skin, and twisted spiky hair, that laid in every direction. He wore circular sunglasses and was dressed in all black. He gave me a casual smirk, and then glanced over his shoulder. Footsteps were heard, although I couldn't lift my head to see who it was, because of my neck brace.

"Should we do a full cat scan again sir?" I recognized those voices that spoke so harmoniously. It was those triplets again.

"No that's fine. You ladies mind if I had a few words with our patient?" he said. The triplets all nodded in agreement, and left the room again. The man looked back at me, then reached over and picked up a flat board, looking at pages and turning them every few minutes. You can tell he was deep in thought as he stared at the flat board, showing little creases between his bushy eyebrows. There was silence for a while and I wondered if this man was ever going to speak. He cleared his throat.

"So, you're a difficult case to work out here." He said still staring at his board. I stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"No name, no background. You're completely non-existent. Which might I add is an insult to me, because I can pretty much find anybody but for you, I got nothing." He finally looked up at me and smiled.

"Who are you?" My voice was still hoarse.

"Welvin, Welvin Da Great" He was serious. I would have laughed at this, if I wasn't in so much pain.

"That can't be your real name" I said. He laughed this time. "It's just a code name"

"What's your real name?" I said. He chuckled.

"We don't really do real names here"

"And what's here?" I said. He fell silent this time staring at me, as if trying to read my face. He then replied.

"Why don't you tell me what happened to you, why you ended up here in the first place?"

"I would tell you if I knew what here was" I said frustratingly. He was silent again staring at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed and turned my head toward the white, blank ceiling.

"I don't remember" That was a lie.

"You don't remember, or you'd rather not say?" He said. I didn't respond. He let out a short sigh.

"Alright" He simply replied, then got up out of his chair.

"That's it?" I said, surprised that he didn't prolong his questions.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me what happened. I'm just glad we got to you in time when we, did otherwise you would have been dead." He smiled at me again.

"When you're ready you'll talk. He said. I heard light footsteps, then a swoosh sound, and the footsteps were no longer hear. He was gone.

"Where the hell am I?" I croaked all though no one answered me. I was alone again.

 **So here is chapter two. I love how I am keeping the chapters a little bit short. Probably as I write more chapters they will get longer but I like the pace of my chapters for now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. It is a working progress but, I totally like the concept of where I am going with this story line. Can't wait for you to find out about the mysterious character (Which you probably already know as Catastrophe), and her background. It'll get better I promise. Chapter three will be up soon! –Dm18**


End file.
